Michelle Motomiya
|image1=MichelleWIP.png |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''original'' |creator=User:HimeSeira |full_name=Michelle Jolie Motomiya |alias(es)=None |birthplace=Caribbean islands |residence=Caribbean islands |species=Human |age=20 |gender=Female |height=173cm |weight=Unknown }} }} ' ' is an original character designed by HimeSeira. resides in the ''original universe. Michelle is a kind girl with rich parents who is known for her beauty. She can be egoistic and sometimes can act like a spoiled child if she doesn't get what she wants, but she also thinks about the people she loves a lot. Michelle was born into a rich family and her parents spoiled her a lot because she was an only child. When she was 8 years old, her mother died in a car accident. After that, she changed her personality from girly to tomboy. However, at the age of 14, she did a makeover and started to be girly again. Her mother had a best friend who also had a child at her age, Joshua. The two grew up together and have almost always been best friends. Except for when they were in Kindergarten. Joshua always was being mean to Michelle, pushing her into the mud, destroying her dolls by cutting their hair and calling her annoying and stupid. But in Grade School, when he hurt her feelings so much that she became depressed, he apologized to her and they became friends again. Michelle started to develop romantic feelings for Joshua when she was around 14 years, which was probably the reason for her makeover. Though she didn't really notice her feelings until there was another girl who was in love with him and tried to get close to him several times. When she was 18 and Joshua 19, the two finally told each other their feelings and they became a couple. Michelle is a very beautiful girl, with long brown hair and emerald green eyes. She mostly wears very girly clothes, her favorite colors for clothes are pink and white. Michelle has a very kind and caring personality. She thinks a lot of the people she loves, such as her dad or her boyfriend and former best friend. But she can also act spoiled and egoistic at times when she doesn't get something she really wants. She likes going to the beach, shopping or spending time with Joshua. She doesn't like studying, working or boredom. What she really hates are people with a bad personality. Such as people who bully others or think of themselves as better than others. *'Wealth:' Michelle was born into a very wealthy family. *'Ronald Motomiya:' He is her dad. They have a very good father-daughter relationship. *'Monica Motomiya': She was her mom. They had very deep mother-daughter bond. Deceased. *'Joshua Parker:' Is her boyfriend and former best friend who she grew up with. *Michelle loves strawberries a lot. That's why she often wears strawberry-themed accessories. *She can get very jealous if she sees other girls get too close to Joshua. *Because she grew up in a rich family, she never felt the need of finding a job. *Her middle name is Jolie, but she dislikes that name. MichelleWIP.png Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:HimeSeira's characters Category:Humans Category:Good characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Female characters Category:Wealthy characters